DATS
by Hizuki-Chan
Summary: Marcus and thomas find themselves paired with two girls, Jaylin and Celest. The girls are supposed to teach them how to work as a team even if you and your partner a re different. See what happens. Excuse my title I'll rename it later. NO FLAMING!


-1"Why are we still here?" Marcus sat in a chair with his head down. He was obviously bored, his partner Thomas glared over at him.

"Because the new girls are late." Thomas replied, he also seemed bored.

"I actually come on time and they're half an hour late."

"They probably got lost."

"I'm so bored…" Marcus threw a pencil at the door.

"Well don't blame the door." Thomas began to sound irritated by the gesture.

"Fine. I'll take it out on you." He threw a paper that he had rolled into a ball at Thomas.

"What's your problem?" Thomas stood up and scolded Marcus.

"What's yours pretty boy?" Marcus grabbed Thomas by the shirt and held up his fist. His mood was worse than usual due to his impatiens. The door opened and Marcus released Thomas.

Thomas straightened his shirt and brushed it off quickly. He was about to greet the girls who were entering, but before he could he heard a cheerful greeting.

"Hey party people!" A girl walked in. She spun around and her dirty blond pigtails lifted from about an inch lower than her shoulders. She wore a huge grin across her face.

Marcus looked shocked at her. He backed up a little. He thought to himself, _"Crud! Please don't let her realize it's me." _Then thought again, _"Of course she will, she sees me almost everyday."_

The girl glanced around the room, she took notice of Marcus. "MARKY-BOY!" She ran over and hugged him. "OMG! I didn't know you'd be here!" She seemed extremely peppy.

"Hey Jaylin." Marcus said as if he were nervous.

"Oh, this is Celest. She's kind of shy, and reads too much." Jaylin maintained her grin and pushed a strawberry blonde and wavy haired girl into the room. Jaylin grabbed her book forcing the girl to look up and reveal her blue eyes.

"Why do you guys get different uniforms?" Marcus asked.

"Marky, you think that I of all people would conform to wearing the same uniform as everyone else?" Jaylin put her hands on her hips.

"They wouldn't let anyone refuse the uniform!" Marcus argued.

"Well, Marky, we've been good little people here for so long they cut us some slack… and come on, who could resist us?" Jaylin hugged him again.

"I know a few people." Marcus mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Marky." Jaylin asked.

"Nothing. Wait, I thought you were noobs, aren't we training you." Marcus asked.

"Well, if they told you the truth you wouldn't have come… but not exactly. We're teaching you two to work better as a team." Jaylin still grinned.

Thomas sat there thinking about all this. _"He's the one who needs to be a better teammate. And does this girl ever stop smiling? Why is she so happy to see Marcus? What the hell did I miss here?" _He decided to speak. "We don't need you to teach us how to be a team."

"I saw a video of you working together. You do not work well at all. You get everything done and just barely do that much." Celest said.

'HEY! How come I didn't see the video? Really why not! I'm always left out!" Jaylin finally pouted.

"_She's acting like a little kid? Is she always this hyper?" _ Thomas continued his thoughts.

"You were there but focused on your Mp3 player." Celest sighed.

"Oh…Yea. Oh well hehe." A sweat dropped as Jaylin rubbed the back of her head. Her grin was back. "Me and Celest are going to get our digimon so we'll be back soon. Don't miss me too much Marky." Jaylin grabbed Celest's wrist and pulled her out.

"Is she always… hyper?" Thomas asked Marcus.

"Yes. And I can't work with her." Marcus replied.

"Well it can't bug you to much," Thomas smiled devilishly, "I saw you blushing when she hugged you."

"I don't like her!" Marcus denied.

"I never said you did, but now I think you might."

"You implied it!"

"Anyway why can't you work with her?"

"Well… um…" Marcus's face turned redish, "she's so hyper, what if I do anything to make her mad? I've never seen her like that and I'm scared of what it might be like… and she can be kind of sensitive… she won't be able to handle a fight."

"Oh, so you care about her feelings?" Thomas still looked devilish.

Marcus wasn't sure if he was mad or embarrassed, "No, but uh… she could get hurt."

"Oh, so you care about her physical being too?" Thomas was cornering Marcus.

"Fine… I like her. She goes to school with me." Marcus gave in but looked up and grabbed Thomas, "I swear if you ever tell I'll turn your face inside out!"

"Relax, it's not as if I have time to worry about your social life." Thomas sighed.

"And if you do try it seemed like you had your eyes on Celest." Marcus said. He planned to use it as black mail.

"Of course not." Thomas blushed.

The room was now silent. For the next few minutes the boys looked around the room to make sure no one was around to hear them. Jaylin yet again burst the door open.

"We're back!" she chimed. Celest followed while reading.

"They said to come back get you two before we get our digimon so let's go!" Jaylin grabbed them all and pulled. She obviously always wanted everyone to keep up with her. She seemed somewhat controlling. Thomas and Marcus both looked at her.

"Jaylin! Let me go!" Marcus demanded.

Jaylin released him. "Well than go fast." She continued her fast paced walk. Marcus and Thomas looked at each other. They both sighed.

Thomas started thinking again, not wanting to say anything so he wouldn't catch anyone's attention, _"What is wrong with her? Does she run out of energy? From what I see now she seems like the perfect match for Marcus, un-focused, annoying, and seems to think everything's for fun. But on the other hand I can't see Marcus liking someone so controlling. And Celest, look at her, she's focused, she pays attention, she takes orders, she seems like she'll always have a plan and try to follow it. She seems like the perfect partner for me. How could those two opposites work together? Maybe we can learn something from them." _Thomas wasn't watching where he walked. Or listening to everyone. He was finally out of his trance when he heard Celest's voice.

"Thomas!" Celest yelled.

Next thing Thomas knew he was on the floor, he had tripped on his own foot, next thing he thought was, _"How embarrassing." _The giggling of two voices, he turned around to see none other than Marcus and Jaylin laughing at him.

"Nice one pretty boy!" The two said in unison. They turned to each other and gave a high five.

Celest bent down to help poor Thomas up off the floor. She wiped his shirt for him, he blushed a bit. "Thomas, are you ok?" Celest asked.

"Of course. Thank you for helping me, that was sweet of you." Thomas smiled at her.

Celest blushed realizing she was still holding his arm, "Oh, I'm sorry that I haven't let go Thomas." She spoke as if she were going to be struck for it.

"Don't apologize, I don't mind. You can hold it for as long as you'd like." Thomas smiled again.

"Aww, my little Celest found herself a boyfriend, I'm so proud!" Jaylin hugged Marcus again.

"Uh… that's nice and all but get off of me!" Marcus pushed her a little bit.

"Honestly, you could learn something from Thomas." Jaylin seemed angry with Marcus.

"What was that?" Marcus also got angry.

"You could have been polite about it!"

"Oh, just like you've been since you found us?"

"Well, you say please to everyone else at school now, except me!"

"Well, um… YOU'RE UGLY!" Marcus couldn't come up with anything better.

"Jerk!" Jaylin ran off in the other direction.

"Marcus, now we have to go find her, you're so insensitive." Thomas glared at him.

"Nice one Marcus." Celest hit Marcus with her book.

"Hey!" Marcus yelled at Celest.

Thomas and Celest set out to find Jaylin. Marcus wasn't sure whether he should help or leave her. _"If I leave her here she'll hate me forever. But if she comes she might get hurt. And worse, she could get hurt and everyone would blame me… kind of like what just happened without the hurt part. Wait, do hurt feelings count?" _Marcus thought about it

"Marcus! Come on!" Thomas yelled. Marcus realized there were loud sirens and flashing lights going off. "There's a digimon running astray inside!" Thomas grabbed him.

"Did you find Jaylin yet?" Marcus asked.

"No, we think she's near the digimon." Thomas said.

Marcus's eyes got wide, he started running. Where ever Jaylin was all Marcus could think is that she was in trouble. He knew she was still in the building, and knowing her she was trying to convince the digimon to be good.

"What's with all the sirens and lights?" Marcus heard a naïve voice ask down a hallway. It sounded like a child, a boy child.

"Well, DATS must be after you, but I won't let them hurt you." Marcus heard Jaylins happy voice.

"JAYLIN!" Marcus ran to her. He saw a digimon that resembled a flame with her. "What is that?"

"Oh, This is Coronamon, he likes Corry better though. Corry, meet Marcus." Jaylin smiled. A second later she remembered why she ran from Marcus in the first place, "Wait a second, Marcus, why are you here anyway? What do you care about someone who you don't even like."

"Look, I'm sorry, but-" Marcus was cut off.

"GAOMON! Go for it!" Thomas's voice came. Jaylin saw a boxing glove fist coming for Corry, she jumped to protect him. Thomas realized Jaylin in front of Coronamon but Gaomon had already hit.

"Jaylin!" Marcus leaned down next to her. "Thomas! You idiot! Corry's a good guy! He was talking to Jaylin! He's just afraid right now!"

"Jaylin?" Corry nudged. "Marcus… is she ok?"

"I'm fine." Jaylin coughed a little while gathering her breath. She was slowly pushing her way to sit up.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Don't get up, I'll carry you to somewhere were you can rest." Thomas said, his voice filled with guilt.

" I'll carry her pretty boy!" Marcus pushed Thomas out of his way. "You just rest Jaylin, that had to hurt."

"Oh, I'm fine really." Jaylin tried to sit up again and fell back down.

"Thomas, it was an accident, don't blame yourself." Celest tried to re-assure him. "Jaylin, just let him carry you." Celest asked Jaylin.

"Fine." Jaylin gave in, she knew it hurt and she knew she couldn't get up herself.

"Can I come?" Corry asked, he sounded scared.

"Of course." Celest told him.

Marcus gently picked Jaylin up, trying not to hurt her more. Corry stayed with Celest for the walk.

Thomas stopped and spoke to Commander Sampson. "The digimon is of no risk to us sir. He was just lost and looking for someone to protect him." Thomas told the commander.

"Don't you dare try hurting him!" Jaylin said, Marcus was carrying her still. They were right behind Thomas. "Please let him stay! I can handle him and Jademon! He really has no where else to go! Please don't send him to the digital world." Jaylin ran out of breath and was forcing the rest out half was through.

"Yea sir! Jaylin seems really attached to the little guy." Marcus joined in begging.

"I'll think it over, until then I expect you all to take care of him and at the first bit of havoc he causes he's gone." Sampson told them.

"Thank you sir. We ask permission to leave to our homes now, as you can see Jaylin needs rest." Thomas requested.

"First tell me what happened." Sampson commanded.

"When we thought Corry was bad I told Gaomon to attack him, but Jaylin jumped in the way to protect him, the attack hit her instead."

"Corry?"

"Coronamon sir, he prefers Corry." Celest spoke.

"Jaylin, that was a dumb stunt to pull. But you are all dismissed." Sampson walked away. Three more digimon followed. One that looked like Renamon except darker, one that looked like Gatomon but with different colors, and Agumon. The Gatomon was white, it had black paws with red stripes, the top of it's ears were black, and so was the tip and stripes of the tail. It's eyes were green, this was Jademon. The kids and digimon left silently. At the exit the got all the digimon into the digivices, Sampson had given the one to hold Coronamon in.

They walked to a light blues house. Entering through a door to find a small dog and two fish on the table.

"This is Jaylin's home. Marcus, lay her on the couch." Celest said.

"Ok. So Jaylin, where's your family?" Marcus asked.

"Well, my mom and older sister are out for a few weeks, and you know my dad doesn't live here." Jaylin spoke quickly.

"Don't make her talk more, let her keep her breath." Thomas scolded Marcus.

"Just asking a question!" Marcus argued.

"Do you really think fighting will help her to get rest?" Celest broke into the fight. "Anyhow, Jaylin, it hit your stomach right?"

"Yea." Jaylin responded.

"Ok. I will call a medical professional to come check up. In the mean time while we wait I will try to get the boys to relax." Celest said.

A/N: YEA, JAYLIN'S A MARY-SUE AND I'M PROUD TO SAY IT. 8U XDDD

Anyway, yea it's supposed to be mostly dialogue so deal with it. NO FLAMING OR I'LL END YOU XD

And this isn't in chapters, it's when ever I can get it uploaded really XD

ALSO: xxlislisxx./art/Jaylin-91672740 that's Coronamon, Jaylin and Jademon HAPPY? XD


End file.
